


Carmen

by PunishedPyotr



Series: The Esteemed aireyv Crashes Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naomi just doesn't care, Snark, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Sniper Wolf was some flavor of psychotic bitch who liked to fuck people before she killed them. At least that was Naomi’s assessment of it. Maybe she didn’t fall in love with her targets on a 1:1 ratio, but if she started acting like she had a crush on someone that was a sure sign that she was going to shoot or strangle them in the next few weeks.It seemed Naomi had pissed her off somehow.





	Carmen

As a rule, the medical, R&D, and actual soldier units of FOXHOUND never really intermingled. R&D was the most aloof, possibly because they had an entirely separate building on campus. Medical was forced to interact with the soldiers occasionally, by necessity. Naomi especially, being the medical chief. Not only did that mean regular meetings with Liquid Snake (who hated the meetings and constantly cut them short, thank God) but also handling pre-mission physicals. So she, rather unwillingly, got to know the FOXHOUND members quite well.

Which meant she got to know the… _quirks_ of the various members quite well, in particular. Like the way Liquid, Mantis, and _particularly_ Ocelot were a psychiatrist’s worst nightmare. Raven was pretty normal. Octopus was… well, he seemed normal so Naomi would leave it at that. And then there was _Wolf_.

Sniper Wolf was some flavor of psychotic bitch who liked to fuck people before she killed them. At least that was Naomi’s assessment of it. Maybe she didn’t fall in love with her targets on a 1:1 ratio, but if she started acting like she had a crush on someone that was a sure sign that she was going to shoot or strangle them in the next few weeks. Fortunately she was top priority for any assassination assignments that rolled in, so Liquid managed to keep her focused on targets often enough that she didn’t take out a dry spell on any FOXHOUND affiliates.

But it seemed Naomi had pissed her off somehow. Hard to say how. She wasn’t nearly as high-strung as certain _other_ members of the team, and generally seemed relaxed and difficult to offend, but Naomi wouldn’t be surprised if there was some completely inane and innocuous action out there that Wolf found annoying to the point of nursing a grudge over it. Slurping coffee? Lack of eye contact when talking with her? Not warning her before giving her an injection during a physical? Could be anything.

Naomi only knew Wolf was mad at her because she kept catching Wolf stalking her — turning around suddenly to see Wolf watching her from around a corner, or catching her reflection in door windows as she prowled her, or walking into her quarters to find that _someone_ had subtly rearranged everything, presumably in an attempt to put the room back in order after searching through Naomi’s belongings. It was _weird_. Naomi would be thoroughly creeped out if she didn’t know who was doing it, to be honest. She was more exasperated than anything else. Even though she knew she should be fearing for her life, she figured it didn’t matter much - Wolf didn’t know (no one knew), but Naomi was aware she had proooobably only a few more years to live _anyway_ if she couldn’t finish those damn oncological nanomachines ASAP.

Still, though, Naomi had to do _something_. She filed a complaint with Liquid. Liquid ignored it, the useless bastard. Then again, Naomi was sure that if she pushed the subject, Liquid’s only response would be to shrug and maybe advise her not to die. Wolf probably had him whipped, to be honest.

So Naomi just… dealt with it. It really wasn’t a big deal. If she had anything to be genuinely worried about, it was Wolf poisoning her sad microwave lunches, which wasn’t even Wolf’s style. (And would be an improvement.)

Then Naomi, headed back to her quarters after working yet another late night, was ambushed by Wolf in a dark hallway with no one else around.

“Keep quiet,” Wolf hissed, pinning her to the wall.

“No one would hear me anyway,” Naomi said flatly. At least Wolf didn’t seem to have any weapons on her currently, though her nails were plenty sharp.

“That is the idea.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

Direct, as always. Naomi supposed that was about what could be expected of a sniper, at any rate. “That’s too bad,” she said, “I’m straight.”

“I don’t mind,” Wolf said, and grabbed Naomi’s tit.

Right. Naomi was so focused on Wolf killing people she fell in love with that Wolf trying to have sex with them before she killed them had more or less slipped her mind. How could she have forgotten that FOXHOUND was more or less a collection of the biggest perverts the Army could find? Naomi was never sure if Wolf or Ocelot were worse, at least with Ocelot he could _consensually_ torture someone if he found an extreme enough masochist.

Somehow Naomi found herself unable to bring herself to care about the fact that she was getting groped without her consent. She realized she was probably taking this completely blank-faced, but if that bothered Wolf then that was _her_ problem.

“…why are you not wearing a bra?” Wolf interrupted herself.

Naomi blinked, then raised an eyebrow. “ _You’re_ asking me this?”

“Everyone _knows_ I do not wear bras, they can _see_ it—“

“I’m aware.”

“-but _you_ are just wearing a normal shirt, what is the point of not wearing a bra if you are not showing off your breasts?”

Jeez, so she dressed like that on purpose? Somehow Naomi had assumed she just had no sense of appropriate attire. “I don’t find bras very comfortable.”

“You must not have been wearing properly fitted ones, then. You know you can have that done at many stores.”

“I see. I’ll think about it.”

Throughout the conversation, Wolf’s hand still firmly rested on Naomi’s breast, and her other hand was on her hip. Theoretically Naomi could break from the hold and sprint off - Wolf wasn’t a very fast runner, so Naomi could most likely outpace her and escape easily - but what was the point? She’d just get ambushed again the next night, and Wolf would probably bring a stiletto then.

Wolf seemed to pick up on the awkward pause. “You have nice breasts,” she said, moving herself a little closer.

“Okay.”

Giving up on conversation entirely, Wolf kissed Naomi. It wasn’t a nice or even particularly sensual kiss, it was just bitey, mostly, kind of violent, and Naomi was sure she was getting that _awful_ green lipstick smeared all over the bottom half of her face. All the while the hand on her hip moved downwards, across the top of her thigh and over to the hem of her skirt.

Any protest Naomi might have made re: Wolf slipping her hand up and cupping her through her panties was killed in the cradle by Wolf sucking on her tongue. All the while Wolf kept groping Naomi’s boob, kind of a massage but way too hard, almost painful. So she liked it rough, huh. Good for her.

Wolf broke the kiss just long enough for Naomi to take a breath through her mouth - supposed the whistling of her trying to breathe through her nose got irritating — she went back in, biting at her lips, rubbing Naomi where it counted. Naomi’s legs twitched.

Naomi pulled back, hitting the back of her head against the wall. She stared at Wolf. “Why are you doing this?” she said, bracing her hands on Wolf’s upper arms like she intended to push her away - but not applying any force.

Wolf laughed. “I can’t stop thinking about you, doctor.”

“What are you planning, then— what do you want from me?”

“I think that maybe, if I take you, then I can get you off my mind.”

“Or…?”

“Or if that does not work I will simply have to kill you, but I don’t think the boss would be happy if I did that.”

“Hn.” If only because of the paperwork he’d have to fill out over it…

Well, it was a good enough excuse for Naomi to just go limp and let Wolf go at it however she wanted. Lying there like a dead fish wasn’t, strictly speaking, the healthiest attitude towards sex, but Naomi liked this approach just fine. No effort needed, and she didn’t actually care if she got off or not, or what her partner thought of her, really.

Damn. Some days she was sure that she was also on the list of FOXHOUND personnel who desperately needed therapy.

Wolf pushed Naomi’s panties to the side, kissing her again, her other hand unbuttoning her shirt with quick little tugs. The air in the hallway was just cool enough that Naomi’s nipples hardened, though that might have also been contributed to by Wolf scratching past her stubble and pushing around her labia.

“…” Naomi drew in a sharp breath. Wolf didn’t waste any time with teasing; she felt around with her thumb until she found Naomi’s clit, and pushed the hood back indelicately. Again Naomi twitched, more violently this time. Having her clit suddenly exposed and _touched_ was an intense sensation that was, quite frankly, painful.

Wolf didn’t let up. After a few moments, Naomi could honestly say she didn’t want her to. Her clitoris directly being played with like this… it was much better than any flings with men she’d ever had, with half-assed foreplay and then the assumption that getting fucked was enough to make a woman orgasm… _this_ , this was really quite overwhelming.

Wolf’s hand moved. In the sudden absence of sensation, Naomi finally noticed that Wolf was pinching one of her nipples and no longer kissing her but ferally biting her neck instead. Naomi opened her mouth, then closed it again, sucking on her bottom lip frenetically. Should she say something? When had her arms wrapped around Wolf’s shoulders, when did her fingers end up in her hair?

Fuck it. Naomi tipped her head back and groaned. It was late and the hallways was empty, the odds of someone walking by and seeing her pressed up against the wall with Wolf’s hand up her skirt were really low.

“Oh? You are getting into it now?” Wolf said smugly.

“Damn…”

“I knew you would give in.”

Naomi gasped as Wolf’s fingers plunged into her, her thumb expertly rubbing her clit again. And when her fingers _hooked_ , oh boy… maybe it was the difference in wrist angle, but this was way better than masturbation, too… despite the fact that Wolf hadn’t filed down her nails, so it did hurt a little and Naomi expected to be bleeding later, but no matter.

Wolf smirked as Naomi humped her hand, panting. Shit, why did everyone in FOXHOUND have to be so smug all the time? Naomi was sick and tired of looking at that sort of expression. Especially on such a pretty face, objectively speaking. Nicely angular, with intense eyes… not that Naomi was interested in Wolf’s appearance, strictly speaking. She still considered herself heterosexual.

Despite… this.

“Oh—“ Naomi couldn’t stop the little sound- the little sound _s_ , plural, that started to come out of her mouth, nor could she stop herself from pushing her body closer to Wolf, and making a little displeased noise when Wolf abandoned her breast so she could reach around and grab her ass. Wolf made up for a moment later by leaving a nice hickey over Naomi’s nipple.

“Oh, ah, Wolf-—“

“Mm?”

“Jesus, I’m going to-“

“What happened to your accent?”

Naomi clapped a hand over her mouth. She usually didn’t make any noise during sex, so it had never occured to her that her affected accent would slip during it. Wolf didn’t seem to much care, though - she didn’t comment again. Maybe spending time with Liquid had caused her to accept affected accents as something normal instead of something suspicious.

“You were saying?” Wolf said, nipping at her ear.

“Ah…”

Wolf circled around Naomi’s clit. “Ah?”

“I’m… close…”

“Mmmm.”

Naomi could feel herself dripping down her thighs and all over Wolf’s hand. Her panties were probably fine, having been pushed out of the way, but her skirt was probably ruined.

“Wolf… Wolf!”

Wolf grinned against Naomi’s lips as her orgasm shuddered through her. Afterwards Naomi went a little limp, and a little twitchy as Wolf kept playing with her - she had to reach down and grab Wolf’s wrist to pry her away from her vag. Wolf took a step back, leaving Naomi to support herself against the wall.

“…now what?” Naomi said breathlessly at length, wincing slightly as she fixed her panties.

Wolf cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“Do you expect me to…” Naomi smoothed her skirt, but hesitated on buttoning her shirt back up, “…repay the favor?”

“You couldn’t if you tried, doctor,” Wolf laughed.

That remark slightly irritated Naomi. She started buttoning her shirt back up, but her hands were still shaking from the orgasm and she didn’t notice she’d mis-buttoned it until she was halfway up. She gave up there, figuring as long as her nipples were covered she was fine. “I could just imitate what _you_ just-“

“Oh, I don’t have a clitoris. Sorry.”

…right. Kurdish. Circumcision and all that. “I see. Well then.”

“But do not worry. I enjoyed myself anyway, you are _quite_ the picture in the throes of passion, doctor.”

“So…”

“So I think I will not kill you,” Wolf said, tapping her lower lip, and then proceeding to suck all of Naomi’s juices off her fingers. Naomi stared openly. Wolf made eye contact the whole time.

And then just as abruptly as Wolf had jumped Naomi in the first place, she turned around and left, leaving Naomi still leaning with her back against the wall in the dark, empty hallway. Naomi blinked.

It kind of smelled like glue in here.


End file.
